Trust goes both ways
by selana1505
Summary: Tony likes the way his marks stand out on Loki's skin ****** A little PWP, set in chapter 2 of my story Acceptance - but can be read as a standalone


Thanks to my beta faeleverte who helped me a lot to make this as good as possible. I have a hard time writing from the POV of a top. I don't own Tony or Loki, unfortunately. But that doesn't keep me from borrowing them for some fun ;-) **Warnings:** this story contains BDSM elements like biting, marking etc. If that is not your cup of tea, I am sorry, but this story is not for you.

Tony was beginning to get antsy, three days ago Loki had asked him not to try and locate his phone, which he had protected with magic again - and Tony had agreed because he wanted to trust Loki. But the more time passed the more Tony's thoughts kept circling around possible reasons for Loki to stay hidden. Only the fact that he had no real reason not to trust Loki kept him from breaking his promise. Okay, it might have helped that he threw himself into his work even more than usually to stay distracted.

Tonight though he had agreed to tear himself away from his work and join the others for a movie, they were getting concerned about him shutting himself away again. That's why he ended up in his bedroom at 6pm, stripping out of his dirty clothes to take a quick shower before heading to the common area. He had just taken off his shirt and removed his shoes and socks when a slight change in the air and an almost inaudible sound announced Loki's arrival.

He looked up just in time to notice that Loki looked slightly dishevelled before the god was on him, pulling him into a hard, demanding kiss. Tony didn't resist at first, he was too glad that Loki had returned and he could stop worrying about him. Then he pulled Loki's head back by his hair, causing a startled gasp.

"JARVIS, inform the others that I won't join them tonight, I am busy and not to be disturbed. Deny access to the penthouse." He really didn't want anyone to come looking for him right now. Then he turned his attention back to Loki, who was glaring at him, but hadn't moved yet to try and break away from Tony's hold on his hair. "Oh no, you don't vanish for three days and then just jump me when you come back." Tony pushed Loki back towards the bed, but still didn't let go of his hair. "I'm not your plaything to use whenever you feel like it." Tony growled against Loki's throat, pushing his hips and his already half hard cock into Loki's thigh.

"Are you not?" Faster than he could react, Tony found himself turned around and thrown on the mattress, Loki on top of him, pinning him down. There was a challenge in Loki's eyes that caused a wicked grin to spread over Tony's face.

He tightened his grip in Loki's hair again and used it to pull Loki's head back sharply while at the same time grinding his thigh in Loki's crotch. A loud gasp rewarded his actions. "No, I am NOT!" He accentuated the last word with another vicious pull on Loki's hair.

The next few minutes were part foreplay, part fight - sharp pulls on hair, biting, vicious kisses that left their lips swollen and bruised, both trying to get the upper hand. Or rather pretending to fight for it, Tony was well aware that if Loki wanted to pin him down he could do so and Tony wouldn't stand a chance. Clothes were torn off - some of them shredded, but neither of them cared.

Tony managed to roll them around so he ended up straddling Loki's waist, pinning his hands to the mattress besides his head. He leaned down and bit, hard, right where Loki's neck joined his shoulder. Instead of fighting back as Tony had expected, Loki suddenly relaxed under him and arched his neck with a moan, giving Tony better access to it. He bit down again and was rewarded by a full body shudder running through Loki. So that's what he was playing at, Tony mused and placed a third bite so they would leave a nice line of marks on Loki's neck. Then he sat up and looked down at Loki who had his eyes closed and was still exposing the long line of his neck.

"Loki, look at me." Loki's eyes slowly, almost reluctantly opened, then he looked up at Tony full of desire. "If you really want what I think you want, then we have to talk first." Tony took a deep steadying breath, it was so tempting to skip the talking and just take whatever he wanted. But no, he couldn't do that. "I don't want to do anything you're not up for."

"Do you really think I would not be able to stop you if that happened?" Loki looked up at him in disbelief. "And I seriously doubt that you will be able to do anything to me that I have not done before."

"You know as well as I do that that's not how this is supposed to work." Tony shook his head. "I at least need to know if 'stop' or 'no' really mean that you want me to stop - and if not, I want to know a safeword." He considered for a moment. "And what do you need? Loss of control? Pain? Both? Restraints would only be symbolic anyway since I don't have anything that could really hold you, so I'll only use them if you ask me to."

"If you insist to talk, let us do this quickly." Loki actually rolled his eyes at him and scowled. "You won't need restraints, though I would not mind to be pinned down again." His expression softened a bit. "I want you to decide what to do to me, without any input from me. Though if you go for pain, I prefer sharp pain. A light flogger like the one I used on you first, for example, does not do anything for me." He hesitated, obviously thinking about the next bit. "We will not need a safeword, I am certain that it will be obvious to you when I do not enjoy myself." He smirked up at Tony now and there was a challenge in his eyes. "Now stop talking and do something, before I change my mind."

"I guess I will have to teach you some patience." Tony smirked, then leaned down to capture Loki's lips in a savage kiss. He took hold of Loki's wrists and pressed them into the mattress over Loki's head. "Keep them there," he whispered in Loki's ear before biting him again, leaving a mark on the other side of his neck now. It looked so pretty against Loki's pale skin.

A moan and a barely audible "yes" were answer enough for Tony. He began to trail bites and kisses all over Loki's body, some almost gentle, others close to drawing blood. Loki gasped and moaned and arched into him - even more so when Tony dragged sharp fingernails over his skin, leaving bright red lines in their wake.

The bites and scratches stood out in stark contrast to Loki's pale skin, Tony couldn't get enough of placing more of them, marking Loki for all the world to see. And the fact that Loki gasped and moaned and sometimes trembled with the effort not to move his hands went straight to Tony's cock, he was achingly hard within minutes. But this wasn't about getting off as fast as possible, not for Tony and certainly not for Loki, so he ignored his own arousal and continued to leave marks all over the expanse of white skin stretched out for him. Tony revelled in every sound he tore from Loki's throat, the fact that Loki moved easily to give Tony better access to wherever he wanted to touch, the way he arched his back into the sensation. They both lost track of time, drowned in the pleasure.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are like this?" Tony was sitting between Loki's spread legs now and looked his fill. Loki still had his hands over his head, wrists crossed. His head was thrown back, exposing his long neck - covered in bruises and bitemarks, eyes closed. The bitemarks continued over his chest and abdomen, down to his hips and the insides of his thighs. Parallel lines of red showed where Tony had scratched him, not quite hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to leave marks that would last for a while. He could barely believe that Loki trusted him enough to let him do this, to allow Tony to give him what they both wanted and needed.

As Tony trailed a single finger over Loki's straining erection and began to play with the moisture that had gathered at the tip, Loki's eyes flew open. His pupils were blown wide, barely a hint of green visible at the edge. "Tony!" he gasped out, then closed his eyes again and moaned when Tony closed his fingers around his cock, and pumped them up and down a few times.

"You don't get to come yet, Loki. Not until I'm fucking you through the mattress." Another gasp, followed by something close to a whimper when Tony stopped touching him. God, Loki was gorgeous. Tony moved away, but stopped to press a gentle kiss on Loki's lips. "Don't move, I'm back in a moment," he murmured against Loki's jaw, then tore himself away to get lube from the nightstand.

Tony settled back between Loki's spread legs and gently trailed now slick fingers over Loki's balls, then behind them. Without being prompted Loki drew his knees up and spread his legs even wider, exposing himself completely. He lifted his head and stared at Tony with so much hunger, need, in his eyes that a shudder ran through Tony. A wave of pure lust swept over him and Tony had to force himself not to just take. He took a shaky breath, then slowly, carefully began to prepare Loki.

Loki's body opened so easily for him, his gasps and moans turned into desperate, pleading sounds when Tony kept stretching him with first two, then three fingers until they both couldn't wait for a second longer.

Tony slicked himself up and groaned with the pleasure of this first touch to his own, so far neglected cock. He had to think of the least sexy things he could imagine not to come way too soon when he sank in the tight heat of Loki's body. Tony held still for a moment, when he was as deep as he could go, but Loki's impatient little sounds made it impossible to savour the feeling any longer. Slowly at first, then increasingly faster and harder he began to thrust into the oh so willing body under him. He pinned Loki's wrists to the mattress and kept nipping and kissing and biting along his neck, wherever he could reach. Loki's sounds of pleasure turned into a desperate string of words that Tony didn't understand but didn't need to. He could feel and taste how close Loki was to coming apart.

"Let go and come for me, Loki," he whispered into Loki's ear, thrusting even harder. He was now hitting Loki's prostate every time, if the moans and half cries that tore out of Loki's mouth were any indication. Then, finally, way too soon, Loki tensed under him, around him and came with a long, hoarse cry. Only then did Tony allow himself to give up control and gave a few more erratic thrusts before coming himself.

He collapsed on top of Loki and rolled them both on their sides. Tony's arms held Loki tightly, he kept touching him, kissing him, murmuring nonsensical things until he could feel Loki come back to him.

"Thank you, Tony." Loki's lips brushed Tony's ear, his voice was barely audible. A shiver ran through his body and he tried to bury himself even closer to Tony, which was impossible as tight as they were holding on to each other already.

"You're welcome." Tony brushed a kiss to Loki's cheek. "Let go so I can get us cleaned up and under the blankets, you're cold."

"Do not bother, just cover us." Loki mumbled back sleepily, then cast a spell that cleaned them both.

"That works too." Tony chuckled and disentangled himself from Loki's embrace to pull up a blanket from the foot of the bed. As soon as they both were covered, Loki was plastered close to him again.

"I meant to thank you for trusting me the last few days." Loki murmured. "I can tell you what I was doing, if you want to."

"Not right now, let's get some sleep." He folded his arms around Loki, who was almost asleep already. It didn't take long, then Tony was drifting off to sleep as well, still marvelling at the gift Loki had given him by submitting to him.


End file.
